Talk:Charilus
I'm not sure if the Villains category applies to him, since we've never come into direct conflict with him and he doesn't bear any personal grudge against the party that we know of. I mean, he's one of the "bad guys", I guess? I've just never seen hard proof of that. I don't know. Deadelfwalking 22:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The idea of us meeting someone and them not hating us is ... wow. That would be cool. I know it's happened, but it still feels a bit like the stuff of legend... Chimegumi 04:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't it be grand if there were more than two people in the 'Political Figures' category who didn't have it in for us? I mean, Charilus didn't like me, but that was in another country, and besides, the half-elf is dead... Deadelfwalking 04:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, most of the gods don't actively hate us, I think. Pelor might not be too fond of me right now, but otherwise... Chimegumi 04:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Claire appears to be on Nerull's good side! That counts for something, right...? oh god please don't let him notice me Deadelfwalking 04:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Somewhere, somewhen, a giant brain with tentacles may be fond of me. Hopefully. Chimegumi 04:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ...aw, maaaaaaaaan. Deadelfwalking 06:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I especially like the part where we thought he'd only be able to recognize maybe you, and he turned out to recognize me. Chimegumi 19:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeeeeeah I was kind of hoping for "man it's been like six and change years and I look a little less alive, he'll totally forget what I looked like" but now I am less able to convince myself of that, what with his whole "HEY I CAN DISTINGUISH MINDFLAYERS IN THE DARK AT THIRTY PACES" thing. Deadelfwalking 20:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't even know why he hates me! I mean, I guess I'm with you, but he recognized me specifically. Sure, I'm a dick, but that doesn't usually warrant a Feeblemind attempt. ._.;; Chimegumi 20:33, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he ever actually saw me/realized I was there. It's cool, Ethan can teach Ashra all about being afraid that everyone is out to kill him. Deadelfwalking 20:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Um, dude, you screamed "Hey, Charilus, fuck YOU!" then ran up next to me and cast Cloudkill. I think he saw you. Chimegumi 20:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ...ffff I was hoping it was dark, he's only got low-light vision, my voice isn't all that memorable...Ethan is also the master of denial. Deadelfwalking 20:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) In any case he saw you after he saw me, and he recognized me by name and tried to fuck me up. He could tell I'm not Grax due to knowing the guy, but I am disturbed that people I don't recall ever meeting know my name and want me dead or at least under the influence of highly debilitating spells. I think I'm joining your world, and I'm not sure I like it there. ._.;; Chimegumi 20:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC)